


Pumpkin Spice And Everything Nice

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Coffee Talk (Video Game)
Genre: Barista is called Barista, Feel-good, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Nonbinary Barista, Plotless, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: When Halloween draws near, the world bursts with colour and music. Quiet places grow crowded as people seek comfort. Business booms and wet leaves loom, in the middle of cold October.
Relationships: Aqua & Myrtle (Coffee Talk), Barista & Freya (Coffee Talk), Gala & Hyde (Coffee Talk)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Lokiwel's Halloween Bundle





	Pumpkin Spice And Everything Nice

With the arrival of Fall, Coffee Talk was filled to the brim with the scent of pumpkin spice. As much as Barista loved the season, it had grown almost intolerable amidst the orders, a shake of the powder in almost every drink. The only ones who refused it were Hyde, who dealt with enough pumpkin products at work to last several lifetimes, and Freya, who disliked what it did to her coffee. Each time the door swung open, a fresh whiff of the damp night air cleared their head. Small mercies were truly a godsend.

Gala slipped quietly into the room, the bell above the door barely heard amidst the music. The moon would be full in a week, on Halloween itself, but his haggard appearance made one wonder what he'd been up to. Lines beneath his eyes adopted the hue of his hair, and a pale scratch crept down his jaw when his shoulder brushed Hyde's. His forearms leaned heavily into the counter as he sought Barista's eyes.

“Care for a Black Magic to wake you up?”

His chin dipped minutely, while Hyde's lips quirked in Gala's place. Without delay, Barista mixed the drink, periphery idly trained on the pair. Hyde's fingertips vanished at Gala's sleeve, and a fuzzy fist slowly uncurled.

Smile plastered comfortably on their face, Barista slid the cup towards them. Gala barely moved as he took a long sip. The air around him breathed a sigh of relief, or perhaps it was from where Freya watched openly. Not once did Hyde's secretive smirk vanish, nor did Gala shy away from his gaze, shoulders loose from the drink. Doubtlessly its warmth had wormed its way into his heart, body tilted towards his friend. Rarely did he allow himself to relax in public, even with the vampire present, so all those who knew them celebrated silently.

“Barista works their magic once again!” Freya crooned, hand flowing with impressive speed.

The rough hews of pen on paper were a welcome distraction from their busy surroundings. When Barista tore their eyes from the mesmerising noise, Gala's own were closed, the pinch beside his mouth replaced by the wisps of a smile. A sly grin lay concealed by smooth hands as Hyde's focus drifted like steam.

Icy wind hushed the room while customers clung to discarded coats, the door flattened against the wall. It was soon replaced by carefree giggles as Baileys and Lua trudged in in each other's arms, crumpled leaves ensnared by soaked locks, eyes alight with relief. Their orders were made before the words could leave their mouths, set at their favourite booth by Neil's careful hands.

Without prompting, Neil left the couple to shrug off their coats in peace. A yellow glow blazed in their visor as Barista flashed an approving thumb.

“A few more and we'll have a full house,” Freya mused from behind her wrist. Mischief glinted in her narrowed gaze as she eyed the swinging door.

Keys jangled from the next booth over, followed by a short cough. A fond smile burst on her cheeks as she habitually checked her watch; Officer Jorji would leave for his shift soon.

Barista nodded firmly, satisfied with the press of hot ceramic. Exuberant shadows moved beyond the safety of the walls. “It's certainly a night most people would prefer to be out of.”

Freya followed their stare out of the window, to where Aqua jumped from puddle to puddle. Rain trickled down skin and glass alike, but even with its blur, her glee was unmistakable. Myrtle stood nearby, reddish umbrella tucked beneath her arm. Perhaps the rain was more tolerable than they realised. Rather, they no longer cared about its chill, so long as they had each other.

“Aww, that's sweet. Think they're dropping in?”

“Hard to say.” Glassware clinked pleasantly as it was returned to its place, the dishcloth curled over the handle. “All bets are off with Aqua, but Myrtle might need some warming up.”

In that instant, Aqua dove for Myrtle's waiting arm, lifted from her feet as her nose vanished behind a neck. Once arms had settled, their noses bumped together, foreheads sturdy. Broad grins and crinkled skin lit up the night.

Freya chuckled and reluctantly tore her gaze away, fingertips white around her pen as she scratched a few notes. “Maybe not.”

“Well, I'll be off now.” Jorji clamped his hand down on Freya's shoulder, who snorted and waved him away, but not before she leaned into the touch. “Have a safe night, everyone.”

He left to their chorus of pleasantries, paused briefly in the doorway to open his umbrella and wave to the soaking pair, then was swallowed by the darkness. Freya sighed quietly, her expression louder than the sound. Her pen flipped idly between her fingers now, features pinched with fondness as she surveyed the room.

“This season really brings out the best in people, huh?”

“Yeah,” Barista murmured, chest burning with the same passion that painted Freya's cheeks. “That's all part of its charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played it in so long that they updated the game with introductory comics, and they're _so cute!_ Go check them out if you haven't already.
> 
> Also, I thought it would be a good time to bring up the Blue Moon this Halloween. A full moon falls on Halloween somewhere in the world every 19 years, but it will be a global phenomenon this year. Happy Spooky Month, everyone!


End file.
